


Ideas about a crossover NCIS/Alex Rider

by elbris



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, NCIS
Genre: CIA, Crossover, Gen, MI6 Agents, Many spies, NCIS Major Case Response Team (MCRT), Take them and create a good story, just some ideas, mossad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbris/pseuds/elbris
Summary: Just some extremely short ideas where Ziva and Alex meet each other.
Relationships: Ben "Fox" Daniels & Tamara Knight, Ziva David & Alex Rider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Mossad meets MI6 and CIA

**Author's Note:**

> You can take these ideas for yourself and create a real story from this, just tell me and mention me in your stories please guys and girls.

The Mossad, CIA and MI6 decided to use their best spies to go undercover in North Korea in order to report back how close Kim Sung-jong's military forces are to create a worse threat for mankind than the hydrogen bomb.

Alex (who is now 30 and still in great shape) as well as Ben (who didn't age, same as everyone but Alex) sees again Tamara, Joe and meets Ziva, who has been 'requested' to be present in this mission by Mossad and to temporary leave her NCIS work.

Before starting the mission, every spies (as well as an ex-spy) tell the others how they work in order to know each order a bit better and to work more easily on this mission.

Tulipe Jones (still the head of MI6), Joe Bryne (who is now the Director of CIA) and Eli David (alive and still head of Mossad), decided to put Ziva with Alex and Ben with Tamara.

The mission was a success, with plans being recovered or copied, and the construction of the bomb have been disrupted.

The head of these three agencies decided to keep Alex and Ziva undercover with the agreement of Gibbs, in order to delay the best they can the North Koreans' progress with the bomb until an important backup has been found.

During this time, Tamara and Ben have been on alert and ready to come back and help Ziva and Alex.

Alex and Ziva used the time they were undercover to try to know each other personally, and it went really well (you readers decide if you want to be romance in this little idea).

Backup came and managed to kidnap the North Korean Supreme Leader, who has commited many crimes, as well as the highest scientists in terms of responsability.

The experiments for the bomb have all been destroyed.


	2. Alex Rider and the Mossad mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mossad borrowed Alex from MI6 for a mission and decided to make him work with Ziva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is a new chapter for you! This one takes place when Alex Rider is an adult but does not take into account Never Say Die nor Nightshade because I did not read these books.
> 
> So, for this chapter, Ziva has always been part of Mossad and Alex is kind of a free agent, in the sense where any agency can borrow him from MI6.

The Mossad are in need of a British person to infiltrate the place where rogue United Kingdoms' Royal Air Force soldiers plan to destroy Israel by striking repeatedly their country.

The Mossad asked the MI6 if Alex Rider was free to borrow and if they could train and use him for six months and being listed as reserve after this period of time, which has been agreed between Mrs. Jones and Eli David, the heads of these two agencies, at the condition of having the best Mossad agent (Ziva David) as his teammate and mentor and to add K-Unit in the Israeli Special Forces training camp alongside Sayeret Matkal and Unit 217 (two counter-terrorism units of the Special Forces of the Israel Defense Forces) in order for these different Special Force troops to learn from each other.

Then, the MI6 convoqued Alex and told him of his mission for the Israeli agency, as well as giving him files about the Mossad and his new teammate, plus his flight ticket to Tel Aviv. Before leaving Liverpool Street, he went to see Smithers who gave him some gadgets as usual.

Once his plane landed, he has been brought in the Mossad headquarters by car, where the Mossad director, Eli David, told him what was expected of him during his six months in Israel, concerning his training as well as his mission. Specifically, he will have to know how to handle and shoot with the more common guns and being better in fighting, while his mission consists of infiltrating the group of the rogue armymen and to transmit how many they are, their names, their motives, their plans and the material they have to Ziva who will be undercover as an Israeli who hates her country, who will then transmit these informations to the Israeli Intelligence Directorate as well as the Mossad, and these two entities of the Israeli Intelligence Community will work together to rescue Alex and/or Ziva in case of need and to arrest the rogue soldiers when the time is right. After this briefing, Alex is sent to live with Ziva to meet and learn to know each other, and to discuss spy stuff for all the time he will be here. The mission takes place perfectly and Alex and Ziva decided to start a romance relationship with Alex staying is Israel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's it for now guys! I'm really sorry to not write the mission, but I do not know how to write an action scene, I leave this part to anyone who wants to take this chapter and make a story by themselves.   
> Please tell me what you thought about it!


	3. Chapter 3 : NCIS and the terrorism expert and spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the investigation Gibbs' team is doing, they found something above their pay grade and classified about the victim. But why does it have a link with an ex-spy and new antiterrorist expert for 10 Downing Street?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter Ziva is still an NCIS agent and never had any child (sorry Tiva fans). Ziva and Alex do know each other (see chapter 2, however Ziva have her canon age while at NCIS and Alex does not have a specific age) and Ben Daniels (Fox, not Wolf) is still an agent of MI6.

One day, the MCRT led by agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs found a dead body close to a marine. Of course, as usual, they took pictures, asked questions to neighbours (neighbors for my American readers, I will only use the British English because I am not American and we learn the British English in France) and searched for clues to help them resole this investigation.

Everything is going relatively quickly when Jimmy Palmer found a tattoo being 'KAR' on the left pectoral muscle of the non-marine victim, as well as a scorpion on the other pectoral. At this news, everybody in the team can see how Ziva is starting to look particularly stressed before asking to leave and to be alone for 30 minutes, which Gibbs grants.

Once alone, Ziva uses her phone to catch up with Alex, as well as telling him of what they found and asking him if she can give information to her team about this group who wants to kill him to her team. Finally they decided that it was better if Alex came in person to give information about that group, as well as bringing the CIA in the case.

After she finished her call, she went back to the crime scene to continue the investigation and told the others that she knows who the dead is and is what the goal of the KAR. Ziva then explained who is Ivan Gregorovitch (the body next to the marine, and son of Yassen) and some basic elements about Alex Rider, the person they want to kill.

After this, the investigation progresses as usual, except two days later when Alex comes into NCIS after interrupting his SAS training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be updated once I have more inspiration, enjoy this half-chapter!  
> I'm afraid I don't know what I could do after this chapter, someone has an idea to share with me please?


	4. Visit of the UK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple visit of the UK as holidays.  
> So, for this chapter, every character have their canon age, plus Alex and Ziva know each other from a common mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, really sorry about the wait between the precedent chapter and this one, my college started on September first for another year in a risky health situation (the department I live in is considered ‘red’ due to the CoVid) and there isn’t any WiFi yet in my student residence, but I solemnly swear to do at least one update per month on AO3 and on FF.net

The MCRT of NCIS, headed by Gibbs, won a week of holidays free of charge in Britain, offered to them by Director Vance and they decided to enjoy it after this harsh health crisis that perturbed the whole world for two long years.

Once landed in London Heathrow, Ziva, Tim, Tony (who is still an active agent), Gibbs, Bishop and Torres decided to go to their hotel in order to sleep and try to make their body assimilate the five-hour difference there is between New York and London.

The day after, Ziva sent a message to Alex to inform him that her team is in the UK, and he proposes his services as a guide at the condition that he brings some friends to create a sort of group exchange. This proposition has been accepted and they agreed to a meeting at 2PM in Hyde Park.

At the meeting, presentations were made between Gibbs’ team, K-Unit of the British SAS, Tamara Knight (still working for the CIA), Alex and Tom. Gibbs and his team (at the obvious exception of Ziva) has been shocked by what the teen spy has accomplished and saddened about his treatment by MI6 and during his missions.

After the presentations, the British citizens made them visit the London Eye and the British Museum, which had an exposition about the British Navy. This exposition has been interesting for the Americans who learnt some things from it.

On day 2, the British teens proposed to do a paintball, which has been decided unanimously, with the teams made of Tim, Tony, Torres and Ziva for one, the four members of K-Unit for the second one and Alex, Tom, Tamara as the last team. This game has been a fun moment for everyone, with the SAS winning, followed closely by NCIS and the young team. After this, everyone went to Madame Tussaud’s to admire the statues of personalities, then to the movie theatre to watch the sequel to Spider-Man Far From Home (because everyone can watch superheroes movies in my opinion) for everyone but Gibbs, Tony and Torres, who went to watch Tenet.

On day 3, they decided to do an escape game, with the same teams as the day prior, about finding a way to leave the Titanic before its impact against an iceberg. This time, the NCIS won ahead of the young team and the SAS. They then decided to spend the rest of the day at the beach because of the temperatures higher than 30°C (86°F). Alex spent most of his day with Ziva and Tom, while Tamara stayed with Tim, Gibbs read a novel about the resolution of the murder of a (fictive) president in the White House and Tony tried to seduce random females on the beach.

On day 4, they decided to camp until the end of day 6 in a Scottish National Park. It has been proposed as a method to discover the UK, and to enjoy the landscapes Scotland can present. They hiked and appreciated the fresh air and made many memories from this place.

At the last day, they decided to do a sporting day, so they rented and privatised a sport room to test themselves in musculation and in running on treadmills. This has been a nice moment for everyone concerned, but Tom has been far behind everyone else, so he decided to do more sport.

Once back at Heathrow, the Americans (Tamara too) said their goodbyes to the two British teens (K-Unit had to go back to Brecons Beacons to train). They wished them a good continuation and the two intelligence agents (well, Ziva was one) have grown much closer with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all for now! The next chapter should be there in less than a month (depends of my inspiration and of whether or not I catch some WiFi, as well as the state of the new chapters for my other stories).
> 
> Did you like this chapter?
> 
> What would you like to see for the next chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, as I said you are free to take these little ideas for yourself, just mention me please (gotta advertise myself somehow).


End file.
